Paper Hearts
by Aleia15
Summary: Now Renji wasn't sure if he'd call them love-letters, exactly; he had no idea how to call them at all. Byakuya/Renji


**Paper Hearts**

Renji found the first one after their return from Hueco Mundo.

He didn't know what to make of them: one the one hand, they were not the normal communications Kuchiki-taichou sent him when he wanted something done, but that was exactly what they were. Only--they were more than that, and it was driving Renji insane.

He looked at the paper in his hand, his tattooed brows trying to crawl up his forehead.

_The report about the Hollow attack in Rukongai 38th District needs to be completed and delivered to the 10th by 15:00 this afternoon._

Nothing so strange about that. Kuchiki-taichou sent him several of those a week, hell, even several a day. He didn't believe in Hell Butterflies as much as the 10th and other Divisions seemed to do for inter-office memos, so Renji was used to finding notes on top of his desk with instructions.

That's what he had always believed they were.

Now Renji wasn't sure if he'd call them _love-letters_, exactly; he had no idea how to call them at all.

_Pink, Renji? Not a flattering colour with your hair._

That had been the first one he noticed, scribbled on the side of one of the memos, straight after their release from the 4th Division after the War. Renji had been forced to share a room with his Taichou, and that apparently was Byakuya's reaction to his favourite yukata though at the time he had said nothing.

Renji would have thought it was a joke, only Byakuya lacked sense of humour.

When the second one arrived Renji had almost convinced himself he had imagined the first.

_Does all that red hair feel as silky as it looks?_

Renji had stared dumbly at it, and he even went to see Byakuya and ask about the memo.

"What is so difficult to understand, Abarai?" Byakuya had responded coldly, fixing him with an annoyed stare. "You need to arrange a training exercise with the 3th Division. I don't believe my instructions are too complicated. If you have trouble reading them, please ask for someone else's assistance. Someone more literate."

Renji had retreated to his office and re-read the note several times, shaking his head. Maybe his Taichou was losing it but there was no way in hell he'd show the memo to anyone else.

He never enquired about the notes again, but it was getting ridiculous. It wasn't once in a while anymore, now every single note contained scribbles.

_Next Taichou meeting: Thursday at 10:00. Fukutaichou presence required. _

And on the side. _Why such a huge Bankai, Renji? Are you compensating for something?_

Or, _Budget report for this month finished. Take it from my desk, green folder, and have it sent to the 1rst Division._

And on the back. _You'd die for Rukia, you'd kill for her. Does this mean you love her?_

It was getting increasingly difficult to ignore them, even if he was convinced now Byakuya was unaware of them. Or if he knew, then he was playing some kind of game with Renji's mind.

Worse part was, it was working.

Renji had been unable to think about anything but Byakuya since the notes started arriving. He had even taken to keeping them, all together in a folder hidden in his bottom drawer.

_Have you ever kissed a man? Would you want to?_

_I've never looked at a man before, what's so different about you?_

_I dream of you last night, would your voice sound as breathless as in the dream if I kiss you?_

Honestly, there was a limit to how much Renji could take and he had just reached it. Either Byakuya knew how Renji felt about him and was playing some kind of sick game, which somehow Renji doubted. Or he didn't and Renji was a stupid idiot for not doing anything.

He looked at the memo in his hands.

_How far under the clothes does your tattoo go? I've tried to imagine it, but I'm afraid I wouldn't do it justice._

In an instant Renji had crossed to Byakuya's office door and entered without so much as a by your leave. Byakuya looked up from the file he was scanning, scowling when he realized who was standing there.

"Have you not learned how to knock, Abarai?" Byakuya said and then his eyes stopped on the note still clenched in Renji's fist, widening slightly.

So he hadn't known what he was doing.

"Do you really want to know, Byakuya?" Renji said, the use of his Taichou's name deliberate. He had never called him just by his first name except in the privacy of his own head. "I can show you."

Byakuya stared at him for a second, his mouth curling up in a slight smile. Maybe he had known.

"Close the door Renji."

…

_Recruit Selection in the Academy, Friday at 12:00. Contact 3rd seat to accompany you and bring me the report by 17:00._

_Next time you leave a mark on me I'll have you neutered, do you know how irritating Rukia can be?_

…


End file.
